Psychostory
by AlisonBlock
Summary: "You will regret this decision forever." "Seeing as I'm about to die in next few days, forever seems to lose its meaning." 24 tributes. 1 victor. Let the first Transformers Hunger Games begin. [TF Humanized]
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Hunger Games.**

AN: This is a trailer for this story, I hope you enjoy it and review/fav/follow, it would make me really happy. By the way, it was really hard to find 12 female autobots/decepticons. Also one more thing, there will be romance in this story, but mostly heterosexual. So don't get mad at me if I won't ship your favorite characters together. Ooh and I've almost forgotten. This humanized story, no robots or anything. Well, maybe I can put in something like that in the arena, but originally all of them are humans.

List of Tributes: Optimus Prime, Elita-1 (District 1) Chromia, Ironhide (District 2) Flipsides, Jazz (District 3) Arcee, Knockout (District 4) Moonracer, Ratchet (District 5) Firestar, Starscream (District 6) Red Alert, Shockwave (District 7) Airachnid, Breakdown (District 8), Thunderblast, Megatron (District 9) Blackarachnia, Blitzwing (District 10) Ravage, Bumblebee (District 11) Frenzy, Soundwave (District 12)

* * *

**Welcome to the Cybertron. **

"This year's tributes are Firestar and Starscream!" _An escort for District 6 announced in a high-pitched voice. The camera zooms to a 16 years old boy with greasy hair and a girl of a same age with hair like burning flames. They look at each other and shake each other's hands._

**And this year's annual hunger games.**

"Look 'Mia, I know you are skilled but-" _Brown-haired guy from district 2 called Ironhide was interrupted by a smaller girl with blue-eyes and slender figure._

"Okay, I can see where this heads to, but I'm still going to be this year's female volunteer." _She snaps her fingers with an annoyed look on her face._

_Clip of District 4's reapings._

"As for the males, our tribute is Wheelj-"

"I volunteer as a tribute." _The camera shows a face of a red-haired boy named Knock-out. He doesn't shout his volunteer, he merely says it. Calmly, as if he ordered a bread in the shop, though, there is a certain arrogance in his tone._

_Clip of Frenzy and Soundwave talking during the train ride._

"It seems to me like you were born in a wrong district. I'm sure technics in district three would've had more use for you." _The small girl states and earns an amused glare from her district partner._

**Where you fight for life.**

_Clip of Chromia fighting with a spear against the instructor. Large boy with pink-haired girl approach her. She remembers them from District 1's reapings._

"We want you to join the career pack." _The boy states when she keeps fighting without shooting them a single look._

"What's in it for me?" _She asks without glancing at them, hitting instructor into a stomach._

**And for death.**

_Clip of District 9's hotel room. Tributes, Thunderblast and Megatron sit on the couch, discussing an alliance._

"You mean you want to form a career pack?" _The purple-haired female frowns in confussion._

"I'm talking about something bigger, greater than the career pack."

_Clip of two tributes in the elevator._

"I'm Breakdown." _Breakdown raises his hand in a polite gesture._

"Knock-out." _Red-haired volunteer shakes his hand with a smirk on his lips._

_Clip of another training day. _

"We need to get more allies." _Optimus Prime states bitterly as he approaches his district partner._

_Clip of the training room during the lunch break._

"We are not careers!" _Starscream shouts at Megatron._

"You're right. We are far more better than them." _He replied and Thunderblast smirked enthusiacally._

_Clip of District 7's hotel room_

"Shockwave can I talk to you?" _Red Alert asks in a soft voice._

"No, you may not." _He snaps at her and walks to his room._

**Everything.**

_Seconds are ticking. Clip of Arcee looking at her career allies for support._

**Will.**

_ Flash of Breakdown and Airachnid shooting arrows at Jazz, one from Optimus Prime's group._

**Change.**

_ Flash of Ironhide kissing Chromia._

_Clip of Bumblebee screaming at his allies to run away._

_Clip of Megatron throwing a spear into a group of bodies._

_Clip of Ratchet sewing up Elita's injured leg._

_Clip of Jazz being stuck in an old elevator, bumping on the door._

_Clip of Shockwave snapping someone's head._

_Clip of Megatron and Optimus Prime standing in front of each other._

"It doesn't have to end this way, brother."

"I am not your brother."

**Psychostory.**


	2. Pre-reapings, District 1

AN: It has been so long! But as I saw that some of you really liked this story, I decided to continue for you. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy it too. Please review, more reviews make me write faster.

* * *

_Elita One, District 1_

I woke up at the strange noises coming from outside the window. I glanced at the digital alarm watch placed on my bed counter. It was five in the morning, which meant I still have an hour or so till the academy starts. I moved my hand to pull the switch on and the room was suddenly filled with bright light coming from the great luster in the middle of my room. My eyes blinked few times, until they finally accustomed to the light. I got up from my bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My shoulder length pink hair was messy, some strands were straight as ruler, and some were placed in tiny curls. The nightgown encircles my slender and muscled figure. My lips curled into a satisfied smile. I looked vital, healthy and prepared for any challenge that would cross my path. Today is the day of the Reapings, however until the great ceremony starts, there is a grand competition at the training centre. The greatest of the greatest were tested in various skills and the two people who get the highest score, shall volunteer to the hunger games and bring pride to their district. I am 17 years old and as one of the academy's best student, I was ready. I was ready to win the competition at the academy and then ready to win the hunger games. It was my destiny, something I was born to.

I quickly left my room and made my way to the kitchen, where I simply grabbed a protein bar and went for a quick shower. As I assumed, everyone was still asleep and the house was filled with unusual silence, only occasionally interrupted with screams from the streets. If this was a normal day, my extremely annoying step-mother and her even more annoying son, my newest step-brother, who couldn't lift a sword, would be running through the house, bossing around every person they encountered. Including me. Actually, the only reason why I keep my mouth shut is because they provide me with money. After my father, the only person in this world that I've ever respected, died few months ago, his new wife inherited the house. As I am still not 18, the house couldn't be written on my name, so now I have to tolerate her with her son Blastwar. To be honest, he's quite laughable. Especially when he challenges me to fight with him. I actually feel sorry for him. If this wasn't the district one, where we have volunteers each year, and he got reaped my some accident, he would most probably be the first one to die in the bloodbath.

I quickly dressed myself and pulled my pink hair into a high ponytail. As I grabbed my bag, I threw last glance at myself in the mirror. I was wearing light blue jeans and green tank top, with white jacket thrown over my shoulders. My large bag with sporty clothes was resting on my shoulder and I raised my arms, giving them a slight stretch. I had to be perfect today, no matter what cost.

_Couple minutes later…_

"Alright, everyone! Gather up, so we can start already." Karmen, the main instructor and trainer shouted at us, the female part of academy and we hurried up to her. I looked around and saw bunch of girls, some of them who were even my friends, and some of them whom I haven't ever encountered.

"We will start lightly. First part is the survival skills, you will be called by your names and you will be requested to perform several items, for example creating fire or traps. The ten of you who receive highest scores will move to another part of the competition." Karmen tossed her red hair behind her shoulders and looked firmly at us.

After few minutes, I was already getting bored. I could create fire in less than ten seconds and there was not a single berry that I wouldn't recognize as poisonous. I made a trap so strong that it could even catch a large mutt. Right after I was done, I received a satisfied nod from Karmen and jealous expressions on other females' faces. Not that I cared what anyone thought, the only thing I've ever wanted was to participate in the Hunger Games, bring pride to my district, settle down in the village of victors in my own private house. Nothing would stop me.

"Okay, here are your results!" Karmen's shout dragged me away from my thought and I fixed my sight on the large electronic screen with our names. I let my lips curl into a satisfied grin, as I saw my name on the top. Just as I expected, I was the best.

I turned my head and saw Rosanna glaring daggers at me. Rosanna was muscled girl, year older than me, with extremely long blonde hair, wrapped in a French braid. From the girls, Rosanna and I were the best that this academy could offer. However, I always happened to be slightly better than my blonde opponent.

"Now, those of you who are under line, please do leave. The rest of you grab a weapon of choice." I took a step to the table filled with weapon and pondered which one should I choose. After few seconds, my small hand reached to grab the thin hilt of the fence sword. I heard Rosanna behind me let out a loud chuckle, but I decided to ignore her. I lifted the sword and got into line. I stepped aside a little, so I could get a clear view on the others' performances. There were the girls who went for daggers and tried to hit the dummies. If they were in a different district, they would probably be the stars, but here it just wasn't enough. I didn't even have to look into Karmen's displeased eyes to know that those two are definitely not going in the games. The next was a black haired girl with an axe and truth to be told, she was quite skilled. She hit each dummy's stomach, heart and head with an easy. Another three girls arched their bows and fired at the targets. Two of them were absolutely impossible, only the third one was worth watching.

Then it was my turn. I already had my sowrd prepared as the unknown instructor came to me and tried to strike me. I dodged easily and went for attack. It didn't take me long to put the instructor on his back, unarmed.

I returned the sowrd back to its place and walked over to Karmen, where the axe girl was already standing.

"That was quite impressive." For a moment, I thought that it was Karmen's voice, but as I turned around I realized the girl with axe was talking to me. I nodded my head, not saying anything further. I could have said thank you. I could have returned the compliment. But I didn't. I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to win.

I bluntly watched the other girls, but they were all laughable except for Rosanna who was fiercely throwing the spears, piercing each dummy.

"Nice work ladies," Karmen announced as Rosanna joined us, "I believe you know what is coming next. Hand-to-hand combat. Elita, Botanica. In the ring." Botanica. So that's the name of the axe girl. I step up to the platform, with my body tensed and my arms placed in front of me, ready to strike. I noticed she's taller and stronger than me, so I must come up with something more than just brutal force. I watched her carefully, waiting for her first move. As she made a step towards me, I predicted her move and swiftly dodged. I didn't wait for anything and quickly punched her right into the throat. She staggered and I hit her again, this time in stomach. She bended and I use that in my advantage by pulling her down on the mat. I climbed onto her and pressed my entire weight on her body, pinning her down.

"Alright, that's enough! Botanica, have a break. Rosanna, in the ring." I felt thirsty, however, I pushed the urge to drink away. Botanica had wrong technique and except for her height, she didn't have any adavantage. She wasn't skilled as me or Rosanna. That's why I had to give everything into this fight, everything that I have ever learnt so far.

"I am going to enjoy beating you up." Rosanna chuckled as she stepped on the mat in front of me. I quickly tried to remember everything I know about her. She's quick, cunning and arrogant. She likes to tease her opponents, stroking her own ego. The only thing I had to do, was to distract her long enough.

"As if you would be ever capable of that." I smirked at her widely. I knew I hit a nerve and she tried to attack me, but I blocked her.

"You can do better than that." I sang and laughed to her face once more. Her face was now red from anger and she tried to strike me again. I caught her arm with mine and hit her to stomach with my free hand curled in a tight fist. I raised my leg and kicked her, sending her to the ground. If I wanted to win, I had to act sooner than she gets up, or my chances are lost. I kick her few times in the stomach, however she grabs my leg and pulls me downs next to her. I raise on my knees and punch her into the face, prohibiting her from getting up. I continued sending punching to her entire body, until I heard Karmen's whistle.

"I believe we have our new tribute." Karmen smiled satisfied and motioned with her hand for me to come to her. As I stood up, I hears Rosanna mumbling something. Normally, I would let it pass, but right now I was too joyful from my victory.

"What was that?" I asked her and she spited on the ground in my way.

"I said I hope you die in the arena." She snapped those words angrily and I only laughed mockingly.

"Oh, Ros. Jealousy doesn't suit you." And with that I left the room with Karmen in my steps. She was informing me about the games, which I found completely useless. I already was filled with more information about the games than was possible and besides, I will have mentors to advise me. We walked into a large hall, where Sentinel Prime, victor of the 115th annual hunger games, stood with his son Optimus Prime. It was obvious from the day one, that he will be this year's male tribute. He was son of a past victor and also one of the greatest warriors in the academy.

"Elita, this is Optimus. You will form an alliance together also with other careers districts." I rolled my eyes, amused. I already knew that and I also knew that I can't trust anyone. The alliance is more of honoring the tradition. Everyone knows that once the numbers decrease, we will split up or fight to death, until there's only one of us left. I dumbly listened to everything Karmen and Sentinel were saying, but I was away with my thoughts. I was in the future, as the newest victor of the annual hunger games, living in my large mansion in the village of victors.


End file.
